helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Shutto Anna
|image = |caption = Shutto Anna, June 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 149cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Model |active = 2017-2019 |agency = (2017-2019) |label = (2017-2019) |generation = 28th Generation |join = December 4, 2017 |left = July 26, 2019 |days = 1 Year, 7 Months, 22 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Shutto Anna (出頭杏奈) is a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Biography Early Life Shutto Anna was born on March 8, 2005 in Chiba, Japan. Prior to auditioning for the Hello! Project Shin Member Audition, Shutto was active as a model. 2017 In late 2017, Shutto took part in the Hello! Project Shin Member Audition and made it to the finals before it was ultimately decided that no on would pass the audition. Following the audition, Shutto accepted an invitation to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Shutto was introduced alongside Hashimoto Momoko, Goto Sayaka, Tamenaga Shion, Kubota Nanami, Kanemitsu Ruru and Matsubara Yuriya at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ show on December 10,"ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-12-11. where they performed a dance cover of "Jealousy Jealousy" together. 2018 On April 4, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 3~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Yonemura Kirara, Hashisako Rin, and Tamenaga Shion. On October 2, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 5~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Ono Kotomi, Yamada Ichigo, and Kanemitsu Ruru. 2019 Shutto participated in the opening act and challenge act for the Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~. On July 26, the list of members appearing in Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 9gatsu ~Kira~ was released, and it was announced that Shutto had completed her training and therefore left the program."「Hello! Project 研修生発表会 2019 9月」タイトル・出演者・チケット発売日決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-26. (Archived) Shortly before her departure, it was revealed on July 23 that Shutto was a finalist in Platinum Production's Shibuya Star Fes. 2019 audition event, which takes place on July 27 at Ebisu Garden Hall."渋谷発新スター発掘「シブスタ2019」、ファイナリスト14人発表" (in Japanese). modelpress. 2019-07-23. Personal Life Education= As of April 2019, Shutto is in her second year of middle school. |-|Sport= She is on a swim team. |-|Name Meaning= Shutto's given name, Anna, means "apricot" (杏; an) and "apple tree" (奈; na). |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Shutto Anna: *'Anko' (あんこ): Used prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Annachin' (あんなちん): One of her nicknames as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. *'Shutto-chan' (しゅとうちゃん): One of her nicknames as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. *'Shushu' (しゅしゅ): Used by Yamada Ichigo. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Shutto Anna (出頭杏奈) *'Nicknames:' Anko (あんこ), Annachin (あんなちん), Shutto-chan (しゅとうちゃん) *'Birthdate:' https://twitter.com/shuchancross/status/839192724548923392 *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 149cm"【ハロ！ステ#289】アンジュルムLIVE！、ハロー！キッチン、ハロプロ研修生紹介Movie、Juice=Juice最新MV公開！ MC：和田彩花＆太田遥香・伊勢鈴蘭" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2019-05-15. *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster *'Hello! Project Status:' **2017-12-10: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2019-07-26: Training completed (left) *' Status:' **2017-12-10: Member **2019-07-26: Left *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2017-2019) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Eating spicy food *'Hobbies:' Shopping *'Favorite Food:' Spicy food *'Charm Point:' Her dimple on the right side when she laughs *'Favorite Music Genre:' Jpop *'Favorite Food:' Nitsuke made by her grandmother and kabocha gratin made by her mother *'Favorite Sports:' Swimming, dodgeball *'Favorite Color:' Blue, pink *'Motto:' "Continuation is strength" (継続は力なり; Keizoku wa chikaranari) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "LOVE Namida Iro", "Kanashimi Twilight", "Jealousy Jealousy", "Ren'ai Revolution 21", "LOVE Machine" *'Looks Up To:' Okai Chisato,BOMB September 2018 Issue. Yokoyama Reina Works Internet *2017 Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Micchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ (AbemaTV) *2017-2019 Hello! Project Station Trivia *Her mother loves Morning Musume. *Before she deleted her Twitter account, she listed AAA and Da-iCE as groups she liked. *She wants to join Morning Musume, or a new group and become the ace. *In episode #7 of Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Micchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~, she talked about her modeling experience and how she thought she couldn't make it as a model because of her height, so she decided to become an idol instead. *She goes to Hawaii with her family every year. See Also *Gallery:Shutto Anna *List:Shutto Anna Discography Featured In *List:Shutto Anna Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) Category:2017 Additions Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members from Chiba Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Pisces Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members who failed a Hello! Project Audition Category:2019 Departures Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Rooster Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation